Bad Judgement
by Robsten Pattewart
Summary: Bella Swan is a proeminent lawyer in the famous Volturi & Partners and she's given a suppost easy case. But what happens when things turn out in other ways than expected and she has to dig in her boss's past? BxE All-Human
1. Preface

_Hi! It's me again. This is a short try in a different reality._

_I hope you get curious with the preface._

_Enjoy_

**Bad Judgement**

**Preface**

"So, it's settled Bella. Tomorrow, at nine a.m. you are going to start your first case alone, and since you did so well in college and in the ones you took care with me, I'm not giving you some reckless teenager that got caught with drugs… You're in for some serious business."

"What do you mean, Aro?"

"You'll see, my dear Isabella…" Bella walked out of her boss's office, a nerve wreck, just thinking about what the case would be, if it was interesting, if it was easy, if it was a fair one, and so on. She just hoped she would be defending someone that was actually being charged of something they hadn't done, because, even though she got in this business, she hated to lie, and used to blush every time she did so, but thanks to some lying techniques classes that she got from her best friend, Alice Brandon, she corrected that little issue.

But still, just the thought of having to take sides and argue for the freedom of a murderer, a rapist, or someone that was actually guilty, and winning, she found that disgusting.

Right when she finished her Law degree she was invited to work in one of the best attorneys associations _Volturi & Partners, _managed by three powerful brothers: Aro, Caius and Marcus. Of course she accepted the offer, even though she was afraid to be in the same room with them, the genius that made her go into Law by winning famous cases, like Jessica Stanley's accusation on the Mayor Mike Newton of sexual harassment.

Not everything was rainbows and sunshine, because she had to leave her mother in Phoenix, Arizona and move in with her father (she hadn't got that much money to pay a rent, and the offices were close to his house) to Chicago.

Her parents had been divorced for a long time, since her mother went to Phoenix, tired of Forks, the little town where they used to live, but they managed to have a healthy relationship, so that Bella didn't grow up without neither of them. She used to go and visit him in the summers, until he started to go to Phoenix, instead, to enjoy the sun, which was always covered up in Forks.

But probably five years ago, after being Chief of Police for so long, he was invited to work and deal with real situations, and so, to that, he moved up to Chicago.

Luckily for Bella, she wasn't used to a close relationship with him, and now they didn't had to spend much time together, with him being always working (it was probably his greatest pleasure in life…) and her always diving in her own world of cases and books and, most of all, impossibly amazing love stories.

That probably was the only regret in her life: she had never fallen in love.


	2. Encounter's Performances

So, here it is the first chapter.

Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any part, character or any written item related to Stephenie Meyer's books, such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn._

**Chapter 1**

**Encounter's performances.**

"So, Bells, it's today?"

She nodded in agreement to her father. Just the thought of what she was going to do that day took away all of her appetite, as she felt the nerves settling in.

"Uh, I have to get going. You'll be okay?"

"Yes dad. Don't worry. And even so, I'm just meeting up with the client and start digging in the story so I can build my case. I just hope he's innocent…"

"Well Bells, when you got into this you knew you might have to take sides with some criminals…"

"I know, but still, it doesn't make it easier."

"Good luck then."

"Thanks. Be careful dad!"

"Always am."

Once Charlie left the house she stopped trying to eat, since it was a stupid effort to make, because even if she was able to eat something, later it probably would all be thrown up… She never dealt well with stressful situations. She got up, took care of the kitchen, put away the clean dishes and decided to call Renée. At the third ring, some one answered.

"Bella?"

"Yes, it's me mom."

"Oh Hunny! It's been too long! Why are you calling so early? Is everything ok? What hap-"

"Calm down mom! Nothing has happened. Don't worry! Can't a daughter be missing so much her mother that she wants to talk with her first thing in the morning?"

"Of course Hunny… Charlie told Philip you had a big case coming up?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't know. I'm meeting the client today, in about a hour and a half. Aro says is a pretty easy case, so I won't be too caught up in my first case, so I'm not worried…"

"Yes, right, and I'm running to the Whit house. Yes, really… Now, how are you dealing with this?"

"Oh mom. You know me too well for my own good…"

"You're my little open book, don't forget that."

"I know… So, the thing is… I'm really nervous about the meeting."

"What is he being charged with?"

"I don't even know. I'll find out today. That's why I'm nervous…"

"Where are you two meeting up?"

"In my office."

"So he's not in jail?"

"No, it doesn't seem so… Mom, I still have to get some things ready, so…"

"Sure Hunny. Be careful and don't stress too much. Just enough for you to make a good job, as always, ok?"

"Ok. Love you mom."

"Love you too Hunny!" God, she missed her mother so much. Bella ended the phone call and got her papers all organized in her brief case. She thought she'd better hurry up to arrive early to the office to organize her head and her desk to receive the client properly.

He strolled around his room, while he heard his family leaving the house, too nervous to confront him, afraid he would have some sort of rage attack. He pinched the bridge of his nose, like he always did when he was nervous, tugged at the ends of his hair, afraid to think and over analyze too much, and then regret doing it, and ending up starting all over again the process of thought in which he had dived the last days.

He had nothing to fear.

He had nothing to be nervous for.

He was innocent.

He knew it.

But why was he freaking out?

Because he was being charged of something he wouldn't ever do: neglect the safety of a patient. The ones who really knew him, they would know the truth was in his words, but what if his lawyer didn't believe them? What if the person who was supposed to go to the end of the world so that he wouldn't be found guilty of such dreadful accusation didn't believe his own words? That wouldn't do him any good.

He was going to meet his lawyer later that morning, and he hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, due to the fact that he was nervous as hell. Afraid to be put in a cell for the rest of his life. That way, he wouldn't be able to do what pleased him the most in the world: take care of his patients.

This had been the first patient that died in his hands. He was a boy, younger than him, but not much. Tall, with long dark hair, named Jacob Black.

But he knew the boy didn't die because of him. Still, there was a thing he regretted…

He had never fallen in love.


End file.
